invaderzimshippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaz, Taster of Pork - The Missing Scene
Gaz, Taster of Pork - The Missing Scene is a fanfic written by Conker's Bad Fur Day, based upon the cut scene of Gaz, Taster of Pork. Story Three weeks after GIR's pizza sleepover, I was playing my Game Slave 3. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I saw GIR, with his stuff all packed in his suitcase. He was crying. I asked him, "GIR, why are you crying?" GIR said, "Master kicked me out for the night because he says I'm a bad robot who messes everything up." I told him, "Zim just doesn't understand better. You came to stay over for the night here?" GIR nodded. I said, "Well, into my bedroom it is!" Dib was used to GIR coming over the past three weeks and he didn't say a thing or I'd take him to my execution chamber and put him on trial. As me and GIR entered my bedroom, GIR got out his toy piggy and said, "For you, piggy-love!" I said, "I love pigs! Thanks so much for this toy!" I then kissed GIR on the cheek. GIR blushed. GIR said, "STORY!" He wanted me to read him a story. I replied, "GIR. Why do you want a story?" HE said, "Because I love voicey!" He liked my voice. I said, "Okay, I'll look for stories here." I went in my closet flipping throguh books like "The Digestor's Lost Script", "Invader Dib's Lost Script", "Top of the Line Script". I then found the missing script for the deleted scene in "Gaz, Taster of Pork". I hid it in the safe at it had to do with me." I said, "Forget Invader Dib's script!" I then went to sit next to GIR on my bed and he saw the script for the deleted scene of Gaz, Taster of Pork. It had pig stickers all over it. GIR looked interested. So, I sat next to him and told him the story, "I happened all about one and a half years ago" as the flashback begun to fade in. "Me and Dib were trapped by chainsaws, guards with tasers and laser striking machines", I told GIR. Thre were also pointed rocks in the sea, to trap us even more." Then, the flashback began. Dib said, "Guards with tasers, pointed rocks, laser shooting machines. What are we going to do?" I told him, "Jump, Dib!" The guards with the tasers came even closer to me and Dib as we were really close to getting into the buzzsaws. It was really dramatic. Dib said, "But, we'll fall onto those pointed rocks and die!" I told him, "JUST JUMP WITH ME!" The guards nearly caught me as Dib jumped and grasped onto the lowest curb of the building, nearly having touched those rocks as lasers nearly shot through his brain. Just as the guards were about to catch me, I jumped onto Dib's head and landed feet-first on a pointed rock, nearly having the same thing happen to me. The flashback then faded as GIR said, "Honey pie! I wanna hold you!" I let GIR hold me as I read the rest of the script. The guards then called out the police and more guards in helicopters to capture us. Dib climbed atop of a rock as well. Then a robot squid popped out of the water. It was used as security by my dad. Guards dropped from helicopters from ropes in order to catch me. Dib said, "No Gaz!" as I threw him onto a missile, making him fall into the city. I jumped on another missile launching me into the city as well. The robot squid then hopped out of the water and into the city where we were, shooting missiles at us while everyone was running and screaming. I ran, grabbing Dib by the arm as I scrapped his clothes as he was on the pavement, causing him to bleed. GIR made a cameo by drinking a suck munkey and watching the events. The missiles nearly blew up Dib, but it wasn't the time as I needed my pork curse lifted and Dib was the only one who knew how to do it. The flashback faded again as GIR asked for some pizza. I told him, "There's leftovers downstairs, as GIR ran downstairs to get the pizza. GIR then came back upstairs to get the pizza and sat right next to me again. I then told him the story from where I left off. I ran out of the city with helicopters, police cars and everything chasing after me and Dib. We ran to Mystical Hill, but it was no use. It was too far off. After going on a scooter for a few minutes with attempting dangerous stunts like going downhill, nearly leading to death. I was tired and I couldn't ride the scooter any longer. I then saw a white car which smirked at and looked at it. Dib said, "Gaz! You're too young to drive!" I told him, "I might be nine, but how else are we going to get to Mystical Hill?" My legs are downright tired. Dib said, "Well, I'm driving Gaz. You could wreck the car downright broken!" Luckily, the car was unlocked, but the keys to the car wasn't there. I tried to look for the keys, but only found a gun and a spare key in the car. I said, Aha!" Dib said, "Gaz! I need to drive! You're not even ten yet!" I growled at him saying, "You always get to do the awesome parts! It's about time I have the awesome times too!" We climbed in the car and we drove off. There was a shadow-like human with red eyes staring out of the window growling with an angry face as we stole his car. As me and Dib entered the highway, police cars were after us as we drove over the officers and guards who tried to escort us beack the the Membrane Labs. Dib said, "Gaz! We need disguises!" I told him, "Why would we need stupid disguises?" Dib replied, "Because if we ever hop out of the car, the police cannot find us!" I sighed, "fine." We drove off with police cars chasing after us. Dib saw in the back of the car were beaver suits. He said, "Is this guy a killer or something?" I said, "Whatever" as we put on our beaver suits. As I crashed the car a lot, it became wrecked, partially because I was putting on my beaver suit. Dib told me, "I told you I should've drived!" I said, "I'm driving! Case closed!" Then, a gunshot smashed through the window and broke the front and back windows. I shot back at the guards on their motorcycles, causing the three of the guards motorcycles to have flat tires and fall off the curbs and onto the highway, having them killed and their vehicles explodes. Dib said, "Gaz! You're going to juvenile if you shoot guns!" I said, "Who cares? We're in danger." Overheated in my beaver suit, more bullets shot through the cars. I shot the police cars' windows, but it didn't do much, except cause a broken window and have glass shards falling on them. I was in a high speed cop chase. Just then, GIR interrupted and said, "YEAH! WOOO!!" as he still held me. Then I hugged him and continued the story. I was so focused on shooting police cars that I wasn't watching where I was driving, causing the car to smash really hard into a building. The engine was breaking, but I didn't let that stop me as we were were ten minutes from Mystical Hill, but we had to drive uphill. Trivia *The events of the story take place after GIR's Pizza Sleepover and Gaz, Taster of Pork. Category:Stories written by Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Stories related to GIR and Gaz Romance Category:Stories